


【婚】后续

by Muyu0504



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyu0504/pseuds/Muyu0504
Relationships: 夏之光/郭子凡
Kudos: 1





	【婚】后续

＊一点都不古风，脚踏车预警！  
＊就是台破脚踏，希望大家笑纳。  
＊总之是前文《婚》答应的后续。

暧昧的氛围让气温仿佛都上升了好几个度，郭子凡被夏之光推到在床上，原本整齐的衣襟被扯开，露出雪白一片，按理说平坦的胸脯和凸起的喉结就该证明他的性别，但夏之光就是借题发挥，一不做二不休干脆直接连郭子凡的腰带一起解去。  
「夏之光，够了吧！别再摸了！」郭子凡想拉拢自己的衣物，却反被制住双手高举过头，因为挣扎扭动使衣襟大敞，让胸前嫩粉两点出来见客，羞涩的小果在如狼的眼光中缓缓挺立，被身体反应出卖内心想法的郭子凡脸都羞红了，从脸一路红到脖子根，连胸膛都染上浅粉。

「姐姐不喜欢吗？可是姐姐的身体看起来喜欢的很呢。」夏之光故作天真的口吻，讲出的话却是一等一的令人害臊，郭子凡固然不愿被当做女性，对于被夏之光叫做姐姐这事相较他人之下倒是没那么抵触，夏之光空着的那只手就在郭子凡左边胸乳上轻画圈，每一下都觉得他是直接画在心上，一聲輕吟沒控制好就這麼從齒間溜了出來，大大的鼓動了夏之光的士氣。

夏之光吻上郭子凡的唇，那瓣粉嫩又水润的唇好像在引逗著他去品尝，郭子凡咬紧了贝齿，卻轻易被撬开，夏之光的舌带着沙場上横扫千军万马的气势在里头翻搅着，不知道为什么，夏之光老觉得郭子凡连口水都是甜的，整个人就像是块可口的糕点，带着甜腻的气息勾得人心痒难耐。

唇舌交缠在一块，发出淫靡的啾啾声，在空荡只有两人的房间里显得特别大声，两人都是初尝情事夏之光却无师自通的把郭子凡吻到缺氧，分开后像条脱水的鱼大口大口深呼吸，惹得夏之光怜惜的亲了亲他颊侧的小痣，再一路布下细密的吻直至小巧的耳垂，郭子凡的耳朵特别敏感，浅浅的亲吻都让他受不了，偏头就想逃开，却被夏之光牢牢锁在怀里，他坏心的朝着郭子凡的耳朵哈气，害得郭子凡嘤咛了一声，整张脸红得滴血，连怒视都犹如娇嗔，媚得人骨头发酥。

夏之光放开了钳住郭子凡双手的那只手，改从敞开的衣襟滑进去爱抚他的纤腰，明明是文人却还是有着薄薄一层的肌肉，摸起来不是那么软，却富有韧性，夏之光对郭子凡的腹肌好像很感兴趣，点火的手不停在那画圈。  
夏之光沿着郭子凡的脖子一路吮出红痕，最后停留在挺立的小果上，夏之光对着右边的小果又吸又舔，而后还轻轻用齿刺激，让右边的小果硬是比左边大了一圈。  
相对于右边的蹂躏，左边就显得比较温和，只是用两指夹着小力拉扯，而后用手连着乳肉一起搓揉。

夏之光趁着郭子凡没注意，探下去的手直接扯断了腰带，再把他的裤子给扒了下来，早已挺立的玉茎就这样露了出来，而夏之光的手一下就把他抓住了，攒在手心里上下撸动，郭子凡鲜少做这种事，更是第一次被自己以外的人捉住命根子，快感一波一波袭来，夏之光像找到了更有趣的玩具，离开那片被他弄得湿湿亮亮的胸脯，一路向下留下暗红色痕迹最后抵达玉茎敏感的小头，夏之光虔诚的轻吻那处，羞意使他闭上眼睛，却让快感被放大，从未被别人触碰那处，夏之光练武的手指粗糙，即使只是轻轻搭在上面都有从脊髓传上去的快意。

「咦……姐姐也有小兄弟呢？那姐姐还是姐姐吗？」  
郭子凡显然不想理会他的这个问题，曲起左腿作势要踢他，却反被捉住搔了一下脚心，像是过电般想要把脚抽出来，但夏之光可不会放过到手的猎物，顺着郭子凡抽腿的力道把他的腿给折了上去，顺便把另一条腿一起折上去分开成M字，藏在臀瓣間的小花受驚般收縮了一下。

夏之光想起昨天他哥给他一罐软膏让他放在床边柜子，于是他起身去拿，拉开柜子拿上后走回去，正好逮到趁着他离开正在穿裤子的郭子凡。  
夏之光没给郭子凡逃跑的机会，摁住他直接把他的裤子撕成破布，再把他翻身成跪姿，肚腹下被垫了一条长条软枕，圓潤的臀部被迫翘起，臀瓣微微分开，露出里头粉嫩的嬌花，手指蘸了一坨软膏到那个私密的地方，轻揉慢捻让那朵花蕾绽放，原本紧缩的花瓣已经软软的欢迎侵入者，夏之光又勾了一些软膏跟着一根手指进去，被揉开的那处软软的含着手指，软膏被热意融成液体随着手指进出，夏之光看郭子凡适应了后又加上一根手指。  
「姐姐快好啦别急哈！」

夏之光的手指在里头到处点火，放肆的到处戳戳到处按按，终于是被他找着郭子凡最敏感那点，从未体验过的快感一下就让郭子凡喘着气高潮了，在到达顶峰的时候忍不住还是喊了出来，婉转娇吟一声就让人从头酥到尾，或许是觉得太羞耻，郭子凡咬着自己一根手指不想让淫荡的声音泄出去，但在夏之光满口骚话时也只能瞪着一双水灵的大眼，美人怒目而视看起来也是含春媚眼，到底夏之光还是个年轻人，急吼吼的脱了裤子低声喊了下媳妇就插进去了。

即使扩张后郭子凡还是太紧了，夏之光才顶进去的小头郭子凡已经快受不了了，「姐姐、好姐姐……媳妇儿！你疼就咬我的手吧，别咬自己了……我慢一点哈。」夏之光伸了条手臂想给郭子凡咬着，郭子凡却嫌他手肌肉太多太硬了会把牙给崩掉不肯咬，夏之光心疼又没办法立刻让肌肉消失，想了想直接把郭子凡翻了一圈堵住那张小嘴，虽然很遗憾没有办法听见媳妇的声音，可他更舍不得弄傷郭子凡漂亮的手。

花徑裡温热湿软，就算夹得再紧也还是被夏之光给捅开来插到底了，那一根肉柱硬的跟铁棍似的，夏之光体谅郭子凡，一开始只是淺淺的抽插，到後來觉得郭子凡适应了就开始大操大幹，次次頂上花心，原本堵住那張小口的嘴也偷偷向下移到脖頸，在那裡留下一個一個深淺不一的紅痕，郭子凡的手也攀上夏之光的背，不甘示弱的給他抓了好幾道抓痕，夏之光湊向郭子凡耳边哈氣：「姐姐喜欢吗？」

「哈？说不喜欢……你就会停下吗？」没有了堵住呻吟声的东西，细细的声音夹杂在说话中出来，感觉不像拒绝的话语，反而像是在挑逗夏之光，「姐姐如果说不喜欢的话……那我肯定还是会继续的。」虽然夏之光已经故作迟疑的样子，但郭子凡早就熟悉他的套路，和小时候简直一模一样，一点进步都没有，郭子凡朝他翻了个白眼，他假装没有看见，咬住了郭子凡的耳垂，含在口中细细咬着，郭子凡的耳朵一下就红了，不只是被咬红更多是被羞红的，「难道姐姐给弟弟顶撞几下就不乐意了吗？」夏之光还故意加快身下动作，次次顶着花心冲撞，郭子凡哪受得了这样猛烈的攻势，被顶的话都说不出来，只能发出破碎的呻吟声。

快感层层叠叠直到把他推上高峰，郭子凡高潮的时候花穴收得更紧了，再怎样天赋异禀也被郭子凡给夹射了，温热的白浊喷在肠道深处，「姐姐、姐姐、姐姐……姐姐会不会怀孕啊？怀孕了的话男宝宝要叫什么呢？如果是女宝宝又要叫什么呢？」夏之光的下身都还未抽出，塞住了白浊可以流出的路线，漾开阳光的笑容，他记得姐姐最喜欢他的笑容，却不知道此刻郭子凡只想要把他打死，但俗话说得好，伸手不打笑脸人，何况夏之光那话儿还插在他的洞里面，谁知道他会不会因为动了一下又硬起来。

「夏、之、光、你是不是屁股硬了欠揍了，我就跟你说了，我是男、人、你怎么听不懂人话，哈？」郭子凡伸手掐了夏之光脸上的肉，恶狠狠的对他说着，刚刚没有办法说不代表他就承认他是女孩子，更何况他哪可能怀孕，夏之光也很清楚，只是觉得郭子凡生气的脸看着更有人气一点，不像平常那样冰冷难以接近。

「屁股硬没硬我不知道，但我知道别的地方又硬了！」  
「夏之光给我滚出去啊！！！」


End file.
